


My Reaper

by RiceBowlDevils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Goes to Hogwarts, Grim Reapers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reaper Tom Riddle, Written by Ellie, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBowlDevils/pseuds/RiceBowlDevils
Summary: Everyone has a Reaper, some can talk, some can't, and some even fall in love, and most, Disappear for months, years even. they are there from your birth to your death, your silent companion, most of the time they are always there, at your best, your worst, and in-between.Harry always had his Reaper there, in the same room, in the distance, and sometimes outside the door, but when he goes missing he gets worried, and even more so when he begins to see other peoples Reapers, that's not normal.. especially when they start talking to him.





	My Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Ellie, not Rikki, this is just a Prologue (or whatever you want to call it) If you want me to make this an actual fanfiction and all that then ask, it's highly likely that I'll make this into a full fanfiction, If I do (which I probably will) then the pairing will be Tom/Harry, if you guys are unsure, the Reaper at the start is Tom, Aka Harry's Reaper.

A tall figure walked through the halls of a cold dark house, he could hear someone singing, it was soft and delightful. He walked through the halls to hopefully find the person who was making the noise. and soon came to find a room lit with candles, the room was warm, unlike the others.

Soft singing could be heard from a reddish brown haired woman, the voice was unique, it was soft and calming and made him want to drift off to sleep, however, he couldn’t.

He was a reaper after all. But the soul he would continuously chase until their death was slowly shutting their eyes, the small boy would only be a few weeks old, and this made the Reaper said. He knew that the small boy’s family was being targeted, the Reaper slightly wished to stop it, but he knew he couldn’t.

He couldn’t interfere with death, it was her time, yet it wasn’t. She had many years to come until her death, but people and humans, in general, are cruel vile creatures, this Reaper knew that all too well, and he knew that when a person decided to kill another living human, and when they had already planned it and was on their way over, then it couldn’t be stopped.

Much like how Lily Potter’s death couldn’t be stopped, it was only a matter of time, and that time would soon be over.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tock.

The clock chimed when it hit 8 pm, the Reaper watched and listened as Lily kept singing, her son fell into a peaceful slumber, movement in the corner of Lily’s eyes caught her attention, looking out of the window in the room she saw a dark figure walk towards the front of the house, she felt an unsettling feeling deep inside her chest, ‘It’s okay’ she thought to herself, the noise of shattering glass made her jump and fear wash over her, she began to breathe heavily and fast, a panic attack was forming and she was afraid, she was shaking by the time she picked her son up, she knew she had to keep him safe and act fast, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She put him in a closet with a shirt with her perfume on it. “Good night Harry, be safe please, I love you” she told him.

After blowing the candles out and locking her son’s bedroom door, Lily Potter, herself went into her room, dialing 911 as she hid in her closet.

  
“911 what’s your emergency” a voice could be heard from the phone.

“I don’t have much time, someone just broke into my house, I need help, please come soon, I have to go I hear footsteps, I won’t end the call, trace my phone”

After turning her volume down she hid the phone in a pocket of a jacket that was hanging in the corner of the closest, her fast-paced breaths could be heard, but the sound of footsteps coming towards her bedroom  was like thunder roaring.

Lily Potter looked through the cracks of the closet, the doorknob looked as though someone was trying to open the door, she knew there was someone there, she didn’t know why they went straight to her room, and how the door creaked opened, it was locked.. ‘I locked that.. Why is this happening.. How is this happening?’ she thought to herself.  
Fear had taken over her body by the time the man walked in her room, Lily remained deathly still, she knew that one movement would give away her position, and the consequences would be fatal.

She watched as the figure walked up to her bed, she looked at the way the man looked, bald head, long black robes, long fingers with nails like a hawk, and pale skin that reminded her of death.

Lily Potter was scared, terrified even, one move and her life and possibly her son’s life would be gone, but a movement in the hallway caught her attention, and when she focused on it.. She was speechless, her Reaper.. He was there, staring at her, whispering something.. She never liked her reaper, he gave her nightmares.. He was creepy and mysterious, he had spoken to her once, “Silence will fall when the question is asked” was what he had said many years ago, he had gone missing for years after that, and he was not missed at all.

Memories of her nightmares flooded her mind, she could recall a few times when her reaper scared her, but this… this one took the cherry on the cake.

Lily studied her reaper, he was moving deathly slow, that was a good sign she thought, when Reapers move slow it means her death won't be soon, right? every Reaper looked different, different clothes, different personalities, some can talk, some can't, most remain silent. Lily studied her Reaper, He had brown curly hair, a crooked nose, dark soulless black eyes and pale skin with scars on them, she didn’t know how he had scars on his skin, Reapers never lived… right?

The Reaper had torn clothes, and from the looks of it, a red wet substance, which she guessed was blood.. Which scared her even more, how did a reaper get blood on their clothes? Did they kill animals for fun or something? Were they in the splash zone when a murder happened? More importantly, how is he able to have something on him? no one could see each others Reapers, they were there, but they weren't.. objects can't hit them, can't attach themselves onto them, and Reapers can't be harmed.. what was different about Lily's Reaper?

Her thought got cut off when her vision went dark, or rather.. The space in front of the closet door, she tried to remain calm, she tried to control her breathing, and her fear.. But this was terrifying, her reaper was at the door moving faster than he ever had been, and the pale man was standing there.. Just standing.. That was until he moved his hand into his robes pocket.

Reaching out a smooth wand like stick, he lifted his arms up and whispered “Alohomora” the second the words left his thin lips the doors swung open, Lily screamed silently, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, and she couldn’t process the words that the man spoke next.

“Lily Potter, I’ve been looking for you. You are a threat to my plans, but don’t worry. I’ll end you soon, your son in the next room will be next, you will see him shortly.” the instant the man mentioned her son, Lily Potter shuttered, her face flushed red with anger, but that was until she noticed her Reaper.. He was crouching down next to her. “Are you ready to die?” Lily turned her head to look at the reaper she desperately hated, he asked the question, but before she could answer her intruder spoke. “Avada Kedavra”

Lily’s vision went black, and her Reaper, vanished. His task was finished, and his next task was assigned.

Silence did fall when the question was asked, and in the end. So did Lily.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment and a Kudos would be much appreciated, it fuels my motivation. (also any advice in writing will be taken into consideration)
> 
> please be nice, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction.


End file.
